This invention relates to an apparatus for producing elongated concrete member of a trapezoid cross section for use as a cross tie, i.e., a prestressed concrete member for railroad rails.
In general, it is mandatory for automatically producing prestressed concrete members to automate the assembly of molds, the transportation of the molds after assembly and the removal of concrete members from molds. Hitherto, automatic removal of the concrete members from molds have not be attained so that the aforesaid steps associated therewith are carried out separately, rather than automatically.